Trip Steals The Jet
is the eighth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on November 7, 2015 to an audience of 1.63 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip arrive from school and see that the entire place has been trashed. Babe notices that there is even a duck. Dub, Bunny, Ruthless, and Scottie are sleeping. Dub wakes up and asks why the children are around at four in the morning. Babe replies that it actually four in the afternoon. Ruthless wakes up. The adults had thrown a party to celebrate Ruthless' rump on his back being removed. A fork got stuck in Scottie's shoulder. Everybody leaves and Trip wants to throw a party with his rich friends Landru and Pompay. Kenzie asks if Pompay has the same name as Pompeii, a city wiped out by a volcano. Trip replies that their parents are rich and give their children stupid names. Babe, Kenzie and Hudson would have to come too. Landru and Pompay then arrive. They want everybody to give them hot towels. Babe gets them and Kenzie reminds her that she said the towels were a stupid idea. Landru and Pompay then want to go to Florida. Babe lies about owning a private jet, then tells them about Dub's private jet. Landru and Pompay want to go in the private jet. At the jet, Babe and Trip tell the pilot that Dub is at the doctor. Hudson gets his fist stuck in his mouth. On their flight back, Babe and Kenzie are trash talking Landru and Pompay becuase they treat Hudson like their slave. Hudson gives Landru tomato soup and Pompay hand soap. They both call Hudson stupid. The 2 pilots are getting into a fight and the 2 pilots jumo out of the plane. Hudson then asks everybody if they want some hand soap but Babe throws it off the plane. There is nobody to fly the plane. Kenzie is panicking, and telling everybody that they are doomed. Trip then says he knows how to fly a plane from a game. Hudson gives Landru and Pompay cookies instead of sushi. At an airport, Dub, Bunny, Ruthless are showing off to some girl and they suddenly see that the jet is gone. Dub is talking to the gang to see who is on the jet. Kenzie tells them they have no pilot. Dub is mad at Trip. Hudson gives Landru and Pompay some butter and spills it on them when Trip is driving too fast. Babe closes the door harshly and accidentally makes a fire extinguisher fall on Trip, knocking him unconscious. With out Trip, there is no one to fly the plane except Babe and Kenzie. They see that they are gonna land in any second. Babe is trying to land the jet. They land the jet perfectly. Dub is happy that Trip is alive but is mad at him. Trip wakes up and asks who spilled butter. Landru and Pompay call Hudson an idiot while answering the question. Trip is gonna stay with Babe, Kenzie and Hudson and insults Landru and Pompay that they're jerk bags for insulting Hudson. Landru and Pompay leave. Dub is angry at Trip through a phone call and Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip jump off the plane and land on the highway. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Jacob Hopkins as Landru *Jackie Jacobson as Pompay Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *This is the third episode to revolve around Triple G, with the other two being, Tiny Pickles and Scared Tripless. *This episode is really similar to the Drake and Josh episode Helicopter. Both episodes revolve around the pilot falling from an aircraft (in this case, an airplane), and the main characters having to fly it by themselves. *This episode marks the return of Double G's private jet, which was last seen in Sky Whale. *At the beginning, the man sitting next to Double G has a fork in his shoulder, like Freddie in the iCarly episode, iFix a Pop Star. *While punishing Trip, Dub said he is canceling his NetPix, which is most likely a parody of Netflix. *When in the cockpit of the plane and on the runway, there is a white strip by the edge of the window, which is a part of editing with a green screen. International Airings *December 14, 2015 - Asia *November 16, 2015 - UK and Ireland References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2015 airing Category:Episode Guide